1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to consumable hot tops positioned in the upper ends of ingot molds for insuring the maintenance of a pool of molten metal in the cooling ingot cast in the mold.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior hot top constructions have generally comprised assemblies of four relatively rigid sections assemble and positioned in the ingot mold and held therein by various devices. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 1,501,655, 3,202,395 and 3,897,930. Consumable hot tops formed of slabs hinged to one another are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,797,801 and 3,857,160. The present invention comprises an improvement in the art in providing a hot top which is capable of adapting its shape to the shape of the cavity in the ingot mold in which it is being installed and of being wedged in position insuring its retention of its mold cavity matching configuration.